Nazo (Canon, Nazo Unleashed)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Base= |-|Perfect Nazo= |-|Ultimate Perfect Nazo= Summary Nazo is the main antagonist of the 2006 Newgrounds flash series Sonic: Nazo Unleashed ''created by ChakraX. According to himself, Nazo is the embodiment of the negative energy built up in the Chaos Emeralds every time Sonic and his friends use them (Rather akin to Dragon Ball GT's Shadow Dragons). His goal is to gather all the power he can until eventually, he holds more energy than any star, any galaxy or any universe. However, he will never reach the level of the Master a Emerald, and thus desires to destroy the world and shatter the Master Emerald into hundreds of pieces, before scattering them across the universe to ensure it will never be reformed. The original concept of Nazo comes from an early pilot of Sonic X, whose version of Super Sonic was drastically different from the video game version, having light blue fur among other things. Powers and Stats '''Tier:' 7-B '''while holding back, '''High 6-B when serious | 5-B | At least 5-B, would've eventually became''' 3-A at his peak '''Name: Nazo Origin: Sonic: Nazo Unleashed (Based the on Sonic franchise ) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely very young due to the nature of his existence Classification: Embodiment of the Chaos Emeralds' Negativity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation , Chaos Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis , Time Stop (via Chaos Control), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Absorption, Abstract Existence (Embodiment of negative Chaos energy. Weak to positive energy), Can survive without oxygen and in space Attack Potency: City level 'while holding back (Destroyed Downtown Metropolis with an energy blast), '''Small Continent level '''when serious (Fought on par with Super Sonic and eventually overwhelmed him in single combat) | '''Planet level '(Absorbed the energies of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, stating he would annihilate the planet with said elements) | At least 'Planet level '(Much stronger than before. Would've shattered the Master Emerald and busted the planet should his Master Breaker had not been stopped by Hyper Shadic), would've eventually became Universe level at his peak (Stated that he would eventually gain more energy than any universe, but would never reach a level of infinity like the Master Emerald) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with Super Sonic and even outwitted him) | At least Massively Hypersonic '''(Much faster than before) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class 'while holding back (One shot Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow),'Small Continent Class 'when serious (Traded blows with Super Sonic) | '''Planet level '(Matched blows with Hyper Shadic who he was evenly matched with) | At least '''Planet Class, would eventually become Universal Durability: City level when holding back (Was only momentarily discomforted by Sonic jumping atop of him), Small Continent level when serious (Survived a combined assault from Super Sonic and Super Shadow) | Planet level '''(Took hits from Hyper Shadic who was his equal) | At least Planet level (Survived being struck by Hyper Shadic's ultimate attack, which overpowered his Master Breaker), would've eventually become '''Universe level Stamina: '''Very high '''Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of meters with energy blasts. Planetary with energy blasts in super forms. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nazo's general intellect is mostly unknown, but he is a very skilled combatant who's able to put Sonic and Shadow on the ropes. Weaknesses: Rather arrogant. Nazo can be killed by positive energy. Key: Base | 'Perfect Nazo' | Ultimate Perfect Nazo Note: '''Due to originating from non-canon material, Nazo cannot scale to Sonic's canon counterpart nor the canonical versions of the Chaos Emeralds . Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Maverick Zero X